Jeremy Corbyn's January 16, 2019 vote of no confidence
Background The government had lost The 'Meaningful Vote' of 2019 (Brexit) badly. *Yes- 202 *No- 432 *Abstained- 6 The No confidence vote was created directly after the PM's defeat by the Labour leader, Jeremy Corbyn. the SNP leader, Ian Blackford MP, both supported the vote of confidence and accused the PM of being an incompetent failure. He also called for a delay to the Brexit date and a second referendum. The debate Jeremy 'Jezza' Corbyn accused the PM of lacking power, the house's confidence and failing to secure fiscul supply to the treasury. Theresa 'stubborn ass' May tried to justify her position during the heated debate and put up a robust fight. The tone of debate was ruined by several Tory MPs like Nigel Hudson, the Conservative MP for Mid Worcestershire. Various Tories Yelled claims across the chamber that hard Brexit was utopian, the PM was perfect, the Labour Party's opposition was evil, it was all a big plot by Jeremy Corbyn, that the opposition was wrong for just existing in the first place, the Tories should set up a one party state that Jeremy Corbyn was a traitor and that the UK was utopian made things look crass. #Peter Kyle, Labour MP for Hove, accused the PM of ignoring MPs wishes, lack of political engagement and poor leadership. #Tory MPs like Nigel Hudson of Mid Worcestershire claimed Brexit was utopian, the PM was perfect, the labour party's opposition was evil, it was all a big plot by Jeremy Corbyn and that Jeremy Corbyn was a traitor and that the UK was utopian #Nigel Dodds MP, Leader of the DUP, Accused the government of not reaching out to their parties, ignoring the needs of Northern Ireland and of failure over Brexit. #Alex Burkhart, Conservative MP for Brentwood and Ongar said Labour was duplicitous and he welcomed the He accused Labour of being corrupt and a national disaster. #Helen, Jones, Labour for MP for Warrington South Defended the reputations of the Tony Blair and Gordon Brown government's reputation and achievements. #Vaz Shah, Labour MP for Bradford South raised concerns over homeless, government lead spending cuts in Bradford and the government's failure. #Bill Grant, Conservative MP for Ayr, Carrick and Cumnock defended the government's reputation and achievements. #Cariline Lucas, Green MP for Brighton Pavillion accused the PM of being a pawn of The European Research Group (The ERG) and failure. She then went on to accuse the PM of not addressing inequality, poverty and pubic despair. The vote Voting time It was at 7.00pm. The result *Yes- 306 *No- 325 *Abstained-9 Aftermath The PM offered talks with opposition party leaders over Brexit that night and over the next few days. *Labour : No talks unless a No-deal Brexit scenario is scrapped. *SNP: No talks unless a No-deal Brexit scenario is scrapped and a second referendum is held. *Lib' Dem's: No talks unless a No-deal Brexit scenario is scrapped and the MPs get more say over Brexit policy. *DUP: No talks unless UK rule continues in Northern Ireland. *Greens: Talks, but Ex-pats must be protected, extend Article 50 and scrapp a a No-deal Brexit scenario. Labour refused to join the Monday talks, but Evette Cooper MP and Hillary Benn MP did informaly join in. The Lib' Dem's, Greens, SNP and PC did join the talks. The PM did not change here mind on Brexit and probably never would according to the Green MP, Caroline Lucas. Also see #Hard Irish border #Irish border question #No-deal Brexit scenario #The European Research Group (The ERG) #2017 British General election fiasco #The 'Meaningful Vote' of 2019 (Brexit) #A definitive list of 50 typical British Parliamentary constituencies #Jeremy Corbyn's December 19, 2018 "Stupid women" comment #How the Conservative Party of the UK has changed between 1980 and 2017! #7 MPs quit The Labour Party on February 18th to form 'The Independent Group' #How the Labour Party of the UK has changed between 1980 and 2018! Sources #https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-politics-46887852 #https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-46318565 #https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-politics-46900367 #https://www.bbc.com/news/uk-wales-politics-46898153 Category:Legislation Category:UK Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain Category:EU Category:European Union Category:Europe Category:Raceisum Category:Islamaphobia Category:Immigration Category:Economics Category:Trade